


Run boy run

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Au where Eggman got Sonic when he first came to earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: au: Sonic was captured by Robotnik as soon as he came to earth, and has been used as his secret weapon/power source, ever since. His life has became a dull routine. Run, eat, test, sleep, repeat.The only saving grace is Maddie, the vet, who is truly kind to him for no reason.And then he meets Tom.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Bonus info:
> 
> -Maddie is Robotnik’s in-house vet/doctor because it’s a job for a human(not a robot). She’s the only human around besides Agent Stone, and the occasional government around for inspections.
> 
> -she is married to Tom, who doesn’t know much about her job besides the fact that she works for a scientist and is on-call supposedly 24 hours around the clock.
> 
> -Tom is still a sheriff, and they both still live in Greenhills, Maddie just works kinda far away (I’d say Robotnik set up base deep up in the woods of Greenhills where no one could really find him since it’s secluded) 
> 
> -Robotnik still works for the government, but has kept Sonic off their radar because he wants to use Sonic’s power for himself
> 
> -Agent stone isn’t mean to sonic, like Robotnik is, but he isn’t entirely nice either. He’s on Robotnik’s side no matter what. 
> 
> \- Robotnik’s base only has robot employees (except Stone and Maddie ofc) 
> 
> -Sonic arrived on earth, 7 years before this story takes place, so he arrived when he was around 8(I head canon he left Longclaw around 4/5 years old?? Went to another plant first and then got caught, and went to earth)
> 
> -he's 15 in this, and instead of being as upbeat as he is, movie-wise, it’s more hidden under his sarcastic and his pessimistic attitude 
> 
> -

The ring opened up its portal, and he tucked and rolled as he fell out of it, gasping for air as it closed immediately behind him.

Once he was sure he was safe, he made sure everything with him was intact. The bag of rings was secure on his hip with the map tucked safely inside, and his only other possession, a beat up old book was clutched in his hands.

He stood slowly and carefully, taking in his surroundings. He was in some type of forest, but he didn’t have a clue where it could be. It was dense and thick with tall dark trees, and looking up, the only thing providing light was a big white orb in the sky.

He breathed out in awe of it, then shook his head, pulling out the map. 

He scanned it, locating the name of the universe he was now in.

“...Earth?”.

He tucked the map back in his bag and heated up to run. “Okay, I can work with this”.

And he sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ALL BEEN BEGGING ME for more sorry I took so long! Like I’ve gotten so many comments like ‘cANT wait for more! Love this!’ And it’s been like two weeks or a month idk!!! 
> 
> In my defense I have been playing a lot of animal crossing soooo
> 
> Anyways here it is, after this I will TRY to update more regular

The alarm went off with the same loud scraping, shrieking noise, it always produced, at exactly six in the morning.

Sonic blearily blinked his eyes open, a yawn escaping his mouth and groaned into his pillow. Another day. 

Knowing the punishment for being late, he sat up and stretched, pulling back his covers and turning to get out of bed. 

He moved over to the bathroom, did his business, and went to brush his quills back into an acceptable style.

He tugged on his shoes before he left his room and started the familiar path to the clinic. He walked in and sat down in his normal spot, a beanbag chair. The clinic was his second favorite place in the facility. Maddie was one of the only humans he’d ever met, but she was the nicest. She spoke to him kindly, and whenever The Dr. was away she would let him watch movies. He had gotten to watch Matilda last week, it was his new favorite, and he had immediately pinned The Dr. as the Trunchible. 

He was of course Matilda herself, and that made Maddie, Miss Honey. 

“Hi Sonic”. She greeted him as she entered the room, seemingly rushed. “How are you today?”.

He shrugs. “Oh you know, same old facility as always. You?”.

She gave him a quick, slightly frazzled smile, before turning to get out the equipment. The Dr. didn’t appreciate people being late. 

“I’m in a bit of a rush this morning. A small power outage reset me and my husbands alarms. If he didn’t have such a good internal clock I would’ve been much later”.

She finished setting up, and immediately got started on the test, lest the doctor stop by with a surprise inspection. Every day he went through basic tests, and at the end of every week he got something major done, like getting blood drawn. Nothing he really enjoyed. 

The test goes by in relatively comfortable silence.

“Okay, we’re done for now. Go ahead and do your normal routine and I’ll see you after?”.

He nods, leaving without looking back. It’s not as if he has a choice. But Maddie is nice enough about it.

Anytime he leaves a room he’s guided with a guard. They never talk to him, they hardly even look at him if they don’t need too. 

Having super speed, of course, is a threat of escape in the Dr’s eyes. His shoes are connected and heavily weighed down by some scientific stuff he can’t even try to comprehend. All he knows is it means he can’t freely run in the faculty in any room but The Track.

The guard stops at the door to the The Track and nods his head at it. Same as always, as he enters, he takes it in. The Track is his favorite room. His room has some sense of privacy, the clinic has Maddie. But at The Track, he can run.

Running is... well he doesn’t have to vocabulary to describe it. It feels like his heart is free and like he isn’t here. 

It makes him feel like he’s at home with Longclaw, not some random planet with a crazy Dr. and being locked in a glorified cage.

But The Track is just, a home. He can run as fast as he wants, he’s encouraged too actually.

Agent Stone(he calls him rocky, not to his face) is waiting, clipboard in hand. He glances up from his techno-brick(He's not exactly sure what it was, but from how much he saw them in the movies Maddie had shown him, they must’ve been interesting though) when he sees Sonic enter.

“You know what to do. Around three times, the goal is to break your previous record. Have at it”. He holds up the stopwatch in his other hand, and rest his thumb over the start-up button.

Sonic stands at the start of the track, in position to start running, gathers in a breath to steady himself, as he hears the stopwatch click.

“Go!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think! And if there’s any errors(spelling, punctuation, etc) thx for reading!


End file.
